


10 days

by everlaker



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: #5years #depression #light #Scotland #second chance #reign #reserection #believe #firstreignfic, #Frary..., #RAINBOWS, #Tragedy, #apprentice, #queen, #truelove, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlaker/pseuds/everlaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 5 years since Mary's beloved husband Francis died. She has returned to Scotland and claimed back her country yet she still can't find happiness. A boy comes into her life claiming the impossible. Does he speak the truth? Mary is entrieged and wants to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> To get the "full experience" of this fic I recommend you to watch the amazing series called "reign" until the fifth episode of the third season if you haven't already. 
> 
> If you haven't and you still intend to read this fanfic, worry not, Lola will summaries the plot of the show for you
> 
> setting: Scotland five years after Francis's death.

" Mummy, mummy tell me a story" he insisted. " Alright John, but this one is a little bit sad" Lola said. "I don't like sad stories" he said. "Neither do I" she answered

\- Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young queen and her name was Mary Stuart. She was about your age, a year older actually, six if I remember correctly, when she got enganged to a boy, his name was Francis. They met again when they were older and they fell in love. Soon they got married and they were the two happiest people on earth. They had it all; France, Scotland, riches, and most importantly each other-

"This story is not sad, mom" 

"Every tragedy beggins happily. That's what makes it a tragedy" 

\- But there was a prophecy that stated Mary would be the death of Francis. They believed the prophecy was a lie but they were wrong. The king fell ill. However a young sorceress called Delphine was able to cure him. They thought they had beaten the prophecy. The king and queen wanted to go to Paris. They stopped at a lake where the queen was attacked. Francis was able to save his love but it was the death of him -as the prophecy had stated-

The queen was broken. She had lost everything. She stayed in France, when time came she reclaimed what was rightfully hers, Scotland. Today, five years later she rules here. Never again after his death has she been able to love another. -

\---

Like everyday, today, I go to the chapel. I should pray but I can only think, think of him, think I am ALL alone once my tears are dried up, I pray. 

 

I am a queen without a king atleast I have a lot of duties to keep me busy.

 

She had a pleasant announcement to make, not too many of those in the last couple of days,

She unlike other rulers, loved to deliver them personally, especially in the case that she had the excuse to see her good friend Lola. It was an hour's ride by horse. She didn't mind. -Another hour away from court- she thought to herself.

She knocked on the door of the little cottage, which she had granted Lola. It was hidden from the nearest village so there wouldn't be a fuss about the queen's visits. Lola opened up and her face lit up when she saw her friend "Mary!" 

" It's been too long"

"Come in, come in. I was just setting the fireplace, got to get some more wood, just a minute Mary" she rushed off.

"John come it's aunt Mary !" she shouted 

" Aunt Mary" he happily greeted me.  
"Hi sweetie" I took him on my lap " Aren't you a big boy already"  
"You have his eyes" I muttered. They were as blue his so beautiful it was like the past was staring at me when he looked at me.  
"whose ?" he repeated.  
"Your father's of course darling" I smiled.  
" But dad has brown eyes"  
" Right .. Narcisse, silly me" I muttered.

" Done !" Lola shouted.  
The three of them sat down. Mary gave Lola a bag of gold " for a bad day" she said. " On a really bad day gold won't save you. You should know that better than anyone" Lola said. " I ... - you are right" she answered trying to hide her sorrow eventhough she had reopened an old wound. "I'm sorry Mary, I never - " she said quickly after she realized what damage had been done. "No its alright" Mary smiled.

"I have good news Lola", she announced, "John will become one of my knights. Training starts age six" 

"That's - amazing - thank you Mary but ... so _"

"what ? Is there a problem?"

"So soon?"

"It must, I promise you: he will be a fine knight. Right John?"

" Yea!!!!" he cheered.

\---

She was just about to leave when she remembered the conversation she had with John " When will you tell him the truth" she asked. " He deserves to know"  
"He's only five. He cannot comprehend such matters" Lola explained.  
"Very well" Mary sighesed.

They said there goodbyes and she was off to the castle.


	2. Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to someone when they die? Or particularly to Francis and Zack? I hope you enjoy this chapter I have worked hard on it :)

Five years ago ...

I am dead. Gone. I wake up on something soft and light. No, I am light. My body is LITERALLY weightless. I still have the sense of feeling. I can feel soft clouds below me. Wait - Clouds? "Am I- I must be - in heaven" I whisper.

"not quite" a voice behind me says.

It is a boy about my age give or take

" Who are you?" I ask.

" I'm God" he answers.

"YOU?" I look at the the boy speechlessly. I have literally met God himself. I am not exactly sure how to react to this whole ... situation.

"Just messing with ya, I'm Zachary but most people called me Zack"

" Francis II of France" I spit out my title like it was a merely an ordinary greeting.

" Your majesty ... " he says, he looks almost as surprised as I did.

Every person, soul, on the cloud is staring at me. They are in different groups but stand together in astonishment. Most in hatred.

"Burn in hell ! There's a mistake, you're a damn mistake" they shout.

Zack is trying to explain the situation but I cannot hear much over their voices.

" No royal has ever come here your majesty" he shouts in my ear.

Then a crowd I recognize to be englishmen and other nationalities but French shout in hurray "The king of France is dead ! The king of France is dead!"

"May the queen take France when it is weak" one of them said.

There i so much hatred in the air. So much going on I can't even comprehend. Only moments ago I had to leave behind the only woman I have ever loved to find "peace". Hell with this peace for the soul.

"Insult me as much as you like, but know this you cannot hurt a man who has lost everything. You cannot and will not take France because my brother will reign !"

A girl with long wavy dark hair LITERALLY appears in the middle of the whole fuss. "Finally, damn we've been waiting for this one to kick the bucket" she says to the sky.

"excuse you" I shout.

"The last one has arrived. We begin the choosing. i am Tiffany. I will be your guide ... I really just forgot what I was going to say ..." she thinks as everybody is stares at her. " Right, um, you can just continue what ever you were doing. I will be back when we have chosen the chosen one's" and she is gone as quickly as she came.

"FOR WHAT" the crowd yells but it's no use Tiffany is already gone.  
\---  
" So, she doesn't come here everyday"

" She came because of you" Zach says.

" What is this place exactly it's not heaven doesn't seem to be hell ?"

I have a million questions. I am utterly confused. I don't know which ones to ask. How does one explain all this. I can see from his face he does not have answers to even half of my questions but he must know something.

" All I know is that Tiffany came here a long time ago and she said we must wait for the last one. It appears to be you. I am truly sorry to tell you to die at whatever moment you did was your fate all along. Every day came one."

" Every day I lived one died"

" Yeah so thanks for finally coming" he joked.

I don't know how Zach does it. How can he be so normal about death or about being in here. There is nothing normal about this. I figure he must have been here along time.

" Can I ask you a question?"  
"How did I die? Trust me that's the most ordinary question here"  
" Yeah" I laugh.  
Zach is pretty weird. Different. Something about him, he can make people forget all the bad things, like death. I am actually glad he is here. One must admire his sense of humour.

" Let's play a game. Make it fun. Guess."

" You couldn't have died of old age"" I start by eliminating the options.

"Good, same can be said of you,"

Messy hair, dirty clothes, scars here and there.

" It had nothing to do with royals, unless you were executed. I doubt that.

" No sir, not executed. Royals, something like that."

" Oh"

What could possible cause a royal to kill a nobody like Zack. It's like my emotions are coming back. This is a twisted game but I enjoy it. It just got interesting.

" Thievery ?"

" I'm an honest man" he laughs

"Was it the French? Spanish? ...

"no and no"

"English?"

"yes"

" Give me a hint ?"

"Love. I fell in love with the wrong person" he said as he whiped a tear off his face. It was the first time I had seen Zack cry.

"I give up. Who was she" I said.

" Not she. He." he corrected.

I gasped, not intendeadly. He looked at me in disgust. "I'm sorry, It just came as a shock. Please, Zack, continue. Who was he?"

His name was William, but he liked to be called Will. He was the son of the Duke and Duchess McKegan. He had a sister Aedyt, she was quite beautiful. I fell in love with her. I was a servant of the McKegan family. They lived in a beautiful huge house. It was near the Dickson lake. And the garden was blooming with a thousand flowers and their different scents.

She wanted to raise my station. Aedyt helped with my chores so we could spend more time together, believe me I did love her at the time. She wasn’t really much use since she could never do anything that could harm her dress. But she had good intentions, almost until the end. She told her father how she couldn't live without me so he promised to raise my station so when we were old enough we could be together. Will often made jokes of how his sister fell in love with a servant boy when she was so beautiful she could have any man she wanted. 

One day she grew tired of his jokes and she said " Alright William what must he do to prove his worthiness ?" she snapped. The next day I was accompanying William on his quest.

" You're a good brother although you're an asshole" I said when I had readied the horses for our quest.

He laughed. He gazed at me and for a moment I was lost in his eyes. "Hope you don't talk to my sister like that" he laughed. 

"No sir, just you" I answered. 

I had never felt so free than with Will. I talked so highly and carefully with Aedyt. After hour's of riding and joking around we made camp. Will made me make some food while he set up something to sleep on. 

I started picking up branches and making a fire. The trees were thin but high and full of leaves. It got quickly dark.

" You know why I don't like to be called William, Zachary ?" he asked when we were eating the soup I made.

" Do tell" I said.

" It makes me sound so damn royal. I hate it. I'm just a bloke who likes quests and to sleep in the woods. But they expect me to be William. The Duke’s son. William, the man who followed his father’s footsteps. Around my friends I am Will" he said.

In that moment I knew he was different, I knew there was an actually person inside him. 

"Nice to meet you, Will" I smiled.

"You know Zachary is way too fancy for a servant. I will call you Zack. Bloody good soup by the way, Zack"

Then he went on complimenting my soup and he told stories of his many adventures. That night when I lay next to Will, when we watched the stars I felt so nervous. I felt butterflies in my stomach for the first time. I felt the urge to kiss Will but I knew it was wrong. I tried to convince myself I was in love with Aedyt. I am usually scared of the dark but that day I was not. I could only think of Will as hard as I tried to think of anything else, I couldn’t. 

" Will I'm cold" I whispered to see if he was still awake.

"Come closer" he whispered. He slowly put his arm around. 

" You see that star- I pointed at one of them. He gazed at me but I couldn't take my eyes of him.

" I only see you" he said and he kissed me.

For the first time I was really me, I felt the hunger for more. It really was the best kiss of my life.That night I could only think of Will. Our quest extended and later Will said there was no quest that he had only made it up. I was sad that we had to return. I didn't want it to end. 

When I came back I was a whole new person because of him, because of ten days with him. I tried to spend as much time as I could with Will when we were back. He convinced me to spend time with his sister because she could offer me a better life. Everyday it was so hard to stay away from him. I went on "quests" with him whenever I could. My hunger for Will only grew.

I decided I couldn't live a lie anymore and Aedyt she deserved someone who really loved her, as Will had said she could have any man. The three of us, Will, Aedyt and I went on a boat trip on a Sunday.

We rowed to a beautiful place where we could be alone. That day I found out I didn't know her at all. I didn't love Aedyt the way I loved Will , but I loved her as a friend for I had known her since a child.

" There is something I have to tell you Aedyt. I am so sorry I have to do this. "

She wore a confused and a worried face of what was to come.

" I will always love you as a friend, but during my time here I have fallen in love with another" I said.

Her rage was unimaginable. " YOU! You are but a SERVANT boy, I have DONE NOTHING but treated you well. PROMISED YOU A FUTURE. AND I PROMISE YOU NOW ZACHARY I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WILL NOT HAVE ONE" she screamed.

" Calm, down sister, I promise you will find another who is more worthy of your love" Will hugged his heartbroken sister.

" William, I want to go home" she whispered.

"There is something I need to say sister, I have found love" Will started. 

"I am happy for you brother" she said.

" I wish you will forgive me and give me your blessing. "I - I fell in love with Zack" he teared up.

"Zack" she looked confused.

"Zachary" he cried out.

" YOU, you are a disgrace both of you YOU HAVE SINNED unimaginably. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY BLESSING" she cried out when before I knew it she pushed me in the water.

Will gasped. "How could you! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER" she cried. She scared every single duck and swan from the lake.

I was drowning I felt the water filled my lungs never have a felt such pain. Helplessness. Nothing I could. Slowly suffocating. "Zach" he cried out my name. He reached out to me "I love you Will McKegan" I said and I sank.

It was the first and last time I got to say those beautiful words. At least he knows. Aedyt did as she said she made sure I had no future. 

And I woke up here as you probably figured out. I was told by someone a friend of Will's that Will avenged my death by drowning his sister.


	3. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany pays another visit at the cloud. Everything as they now it will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy book lover's day (9th of August, what a perfect day to upload a new chapter) I hope you enjoy the new chapter.Be sure to read the notes at the end only AFTER you have read the full chapter.

Zack wakes me. "What are you doing ?" I snap at him.

 

" It's Tiffany she's back !" He screams.

 

Just meters from where I lay there is a huge crowd gathered around the girl. I quickly get up and we run towards Tiffany.

 

" Good morning all, as you well know I am Tiffany. I bring news of the chosen ones" She announces.

 

" They", she points up and down, "have chosen five. Please come forward if I say your name"

 

" Who the hell are they, Zack?"

" I believe she is referring to God and the Devil"

 

" Colin Lamb" We all cheer for this Colin.

 

" Evelot Lytton" A beautiful french woman steps up. She has overshadowed the Lamb.

 

" Lynet Lucy" A young girl maybe seven shyly steps out and we cheer for her as well.

 

" Quite obvious the one and only Francis II of France" Everybody but Zack boo's me. 

 

"Thanks guys" I laugh when I take my place next to Lynet.

 

"Oh, what the hell Zack the stable boy" she announces. Zack is in utter surprise.

 

They boo Zack as they booed me. I cheer for him. " Seems I have something in common with a king. Mother would be proud" he smiles.

 

" Colin, Evelot, Lynet, Francis and Zack all have something in common, other than being chosen she giggles, they have had true love in their lifetime. They did not die of old age. And most importantly, someone needs them on earth. They will from this day forth face challenges to see if they are worthy of a second chance on earth" 

 

We gasps. All around me people are crying, screaming some cursing for not being chosen.

 

" If they pass every single challenge they will be sent down to earth. Then they will have ten days to convince the person they love most in the entire world that they are who they were. Obviously they will have new bodies. If however when the tenth day comes your true love is not convinced you will have failed and pay the prise. The prise of burning in hell in everlasting tournment. " 

 

The five of us are eyeing each other. Colin is worried, but I, I would gladly burn in hell for the eternity if it meant I could spend ten days with Mary.

 

" I cannot force you to take such a risk. For those who feel it is absolutely impossible to succeed, which it probably is, I grant you safe passage to heaven where you can find peace." She says eyeing each one of us from head to toe.

 

"She's just trying to scare you" Zack says. Tiffany rolls her eyes at him.

 

" You have an hour to decide." She vanishes. And one by one we vanish too. 

 

We are on another cloud. "Take your time" she says.

 

" I'm scared" Lynet says and breaks the silence.

 

"Don't be sweetie" I say

 

" Mummy will never believe me" 

 

" I know she will. She is your mom"

 

" Do you think your mom will believe you"

 

I laugh " She doesn't have to. I'm convincing Mary, my queen"

 

" Why her" Lynet asks.

 

" Because I love her"

 

\---

 

An hour later...

 

"I'm intrigued to hear what you have decided"

 

" I will" Francis steps out encouraging his companions to do the same.

 

" Me too" Lynet smiles. It makes Francis so happy. 

 

Tiffany is trying to hide her anger. She has five people and two have already chosen to go for it. Has a God really beat her this time ?

 

" Oh what the hell, I'm in" Zack pats Francis on the back.

 

" Ten days on earth rather than eternity in heaven" Evelot smiles.

 

They all stare at Colin. " Come on Colin" Lynet says. 

 

"Shush little girl it's not your choice" 

 

There is something off about Tiffany Francis just couldn't figure out what.

 

" I can't" Colin says. 

 

When he looked closely he could see a smile on Tiffany's face just a small one. " That's alright Colin, I understand. You will be in a better place soon enough" 

Colin vanished from the cloud. 

 

“ Where is he now ?” Lynet asks.

 

“ A better place, sweetie” Tiffany smiles.

 

Something is off about Tiffany it is almost as if she had rehearsed every conversation. Maybe I am simply paranoid. She is kind enough to offer us a second chance, she can’t possibly have any ulterior motive.

 

“ We begin the testing right away.” she says as she splits into four. 

 

We are all in awe. There is a long silence where we all stare at her wondering how that was possible.

 

“ We are in Burgatan, not the ground, darlings” she, they, break the silence.

 

“ We don’t always talk at the same time. Lynet come with me” says the first Tiffany.

 

And so all the other Tiffanys call our names one by one.

 

\---

 

On another cloud which I have vanished to …

 

“ No change in scenery” I joke.

 

I get no answer. I look around me and notice she is gone. “Tiffany! Tiffany” I yell. 

What the hell am I supposed to do I’m stranded on a fucking cloud. Literally in the middle of nowhere. 

 

“ It’s not funny anymore!”

 

I see a red door. How come I did not notice it before I wonder. It is just standing there. I walk towards it. I see a note on the door. It says ´ Beyond this door lies your second chance. Should you take it, do not make the same mistake`

Obviously I will take it, I’m no coward like Colin but what does it mean by my “mistake” ?

 

“There is only one way to find out” I say to myself as I step through the door.

 

…

 

It is dark at first. Then I heard the sound of water. Beautiful and relaxing. I hardly remembered what it sounded like. And birds so many different noises, tunes, patterns of nature.I could see now. Oh dear God, it was the Lake. Not any lake, the lake I had taken Mary.

 

Just a coincidence Francis, just a coincidence. 

 

I kept telling myself. 

 

But I knew it was not the very second I heard the scream.

 

“Francis” 

 

It was Mary . They had Mary. As if it was only yesterday when they held her in their filthy hands.

 

I ran as fast as I could.

 

There was a voice in my head I didn’t recognize that kept saying “ do not make the same mistake”

 

Where had I heard this frais before?

 

I pulled my sword out. There are three of them. 

 

Maybe all I have to do is kill them all and I will live happily ever after with Mary.

 

“Don’t fight” the voice inside my head says.

 

“ I WILL FIGHT” I yell. 

 

I charge toward them.The short bald man takes out his sword. I swing my sword from all angles and he blocks most. I am still unwounded.

 

I can see Mary helplessly crying out for guards. She is also kicking her attackers. Helpless and fierce. 

 

He catches me off guard and we tremble down. He bangs my head to the ground. Over and over again.

 

I had forgotten this horrific torture, but it’s all coming back to me.

 

Oh God, one of the men is holding his sword on Mary’s neck and the other has his hand on his chest.

 

Fight, I say to myself, I cannot give up now, I can still have it all, we can still get out of this alive. 

 

I kick him in the gut and push my sword through him. I don’t feel anything, no regret no remorse. 

 

I push my sword right through the heart of the man who had his sword on Mary.

 

The other one runs away. “ Let him go she says” 

 

I smile. She is safe all is well.

 

I fall on the ground.

 

“ Francis” she screams.

 

She is talking about such hopeless things, but I listen I watch, I watch her face. I look at all the details.

 

So ironically she is talking about second chances. It is almost as I’ve seen Tiffany’s face when she speaks of second chances.

 

“ There are no second chances. This it. This is my fate. Has been for a long time. ” I tell her. I must because it is the truth.

 

“ You must wed again” I tell her. I can feel my body weakening.

 

“ I will never love anyone the way I love you” she says. 

 

I look at her. “ Mary you must know, you are truly beautiful, I have been blessed to have wed you. To have loved you. To have been loved by you. And this, this love, is a love to die for.”

 

“ I wouldn’t change a thing” I smile.

 

A fade away again. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry more chapters are coming up soon maybe everything isn't as tragic as it seems.Í don't want to spoil anything but I will say: this is not the end of my work
> 
> I will happily answer your questions and take feedback :)


	4. To hell and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany ? Curiouser and curiouser...  
> Francis faces yet again another challenge of which he is properly informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany good or bad maybe a little bit of both. And who is Victoria?  
> enjoy this new chapter more coming soon -everlaker

“Hello Francis, miss me” Tiffany says when I am back on the cloud.

 

“YOU! You said I had a second chance” I screamed at her.

 

“Not my fault you blew it” Tiffany chuckled.

 

“You were the voice, the frais it was from the door” 

 

“ Alright, it was a test” she grinned.

 

“ It wasn’t real”

 

“ Very real, but yet a test. Congratulations you passed” she said.

 

“Did the others have the same test” 

 

“ In a way yes” 

 

“Did they pass”

 

“ Lynet, Zack and now you passed”

 

“ What happened to Evelot”

 

“ She didn’t accept her fate. She is to die in a day”

 

…

 

“ So, do I get to go back to Mary now” I ask hopefully. 

 

There is a silence where she only stares at me.

 

“ Are you ready to burn?”

 

“ What?” 

 

“ Yes or no” she asks demandingly.

 

“If it means I will see Mary again then yes”

 

The cloud that has been underneath me drops. I scream “ AHHHHHHHHHHH” I’m going to die. This is the end. When I open my eyes I’m confused I have been falling for five minutes but still not landed. I see the ground. I see France below me. “AHHHHHHH” I scream again. But I have passed the ground, I have fallen right through it. How is that even possible. It is dark for the rest of the fall. A few minutes later I finally land. People are screaming, crying all around me. I recognise those screams, they are the screams of torture. People are burning but none are dead. 

 

“Guess where we are Francis ?” Tiffany asks as she appears next to me like she always does.

 

…

 

“Hell” I whisper.

 

“ Lucky for you this challenge I will explain. It is quite simple. You will step into the flames and burn-”

 

“... for my sins” yeah, yeah, I read the book.

 

“Not quite. You will burn for the sins of your dear queen Mary. I know I wouldn’t”

 

She chuckles.

 

“ The good news is if you don’t wish to, just say the word and to a better place we go”

 

She smiles.

 

 

“ You see Tiffany, I do not believe Colin and Evelot are in a better place”

 

 

“What do you mean ? ”

 

“ Where exactly are they”

 

“ Here” she says.

 

I always knew her motives were not so clean.

 

“ Why did you lie ?”

 

“ My job, I like to play games, see who the real good hearted people are”

 

I still do not understand her. From what I know, I only have one choice. “ Let me burn” I say as I step into the flames.

It burns. “AAAHHHHAAHHAHAHA”IT BURNS. My skin is peeling off. It’s burning like it’s eating me alive yet in it I am immortal. I do not even know how long I must endure it. “FUCK! “FUCK YOU TIFFANY” I think oh, sweet lord, Mary how much have you sinned? Then I remember when it comes to us royals we all have the blood of hundreds or even thousands on our hands. I never get the numb senseless feeling you get when you have been burned badly. Only pain. 

 

I can feel blades, my throat ripped off in battle. Swords stuck through my stomach. One face, only Mary behind it all. I beg for her mercy but she rips my heart out. I die again and again. Like the scottish men and the french troops who died for her. My men. “DAMN YOU MARY”. The real burns start, ripping open my old wounds, Mary and Bash kissing. But what truly burns me inside and out is Mary and her affair with Conde. I see him comforting her, taking her to his bed. How she shut me out and I let her be. I should have killed Conde myself. My hate for Mary floods in and it grows as the fire burns.

 

I remember Mary saying, I can almost hear her voice in my head. Her sweet innocent voice “ It isn’t fair the privileges we are given … the price we must pay for them.” This is the price I remind myself. I can still see Conde’s face clearly. His lips colliding with Mary’s. Every detail. “this is the price”

“THIS IS THE PRICE” I yell at Conde’s face. 

 

It starts fading away ...Until it’s gone. The flames are gone. It still burns like hell. I feel utterly empty inside. All my past, all her past, her mistakes, her regrets, my mistakes and my regrets have gone through my soul. Like I was but a ghost. I can truly say I have payed the price. I will carry my scars with pride and let go of those haunted memories for Mary. I am finally ready to be reunited. 

 

“ She is forgiven. The price has been payed.” I find myself whispering because my throat is so sore from all the yelling and mostly the burns. 

 

“ It has” Tiffany sighes.

 

“ Had you hoped I’d have failed?” I ask her.

 

“Perhaps” 

 

I do not make any further questions I can barely speak a word. 

 

“ Young prince it seems you have completed your second challenge there is still one remaining challenge you must complete. I congratulate you since only you and Zach have made it thus far-”

 

“ Fine prince charming ignore me, go ahead fall asleep, sure I have all day to watch you sleep”

...

“ Hello , Tiffany”

 

“ If it isn’t Victoria”

 

“ Ready to give up, sister?”

 

“ Well sister none have ever succeeded in the final challenge. What makes him so special?”

 

“ Do not lie sister you can feel it too. Why else would you be ever so worried”

 

“ He is responsible for the death of thousands, tell me sister, how can he be forgiven for such yet I cannot be forgiven”

 

“ I have given you more than you deserve. You wouldn’t even complete one of those challenges he has”

 

“ and you are perfect?”

 

“ Why thank you” 

 

….


	5. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis has one final challenge to face before re-uniting with his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay I have been very busy in school. I will from now on be posting chapters weekly. Anyway I hope you enjoy the my latest chapter.
> 
> \- Ella

“OH GOD !!!!” I scream louder than the Spartans when I wake up and I can feel actual ground beneath and not a petty cloud and I see green trees, the sun watching down on me   
instead of me watching down on it. “ I am on earth”

Then I ask myself could this be real or this another one of Tiffany’s tricks. 

“Is this real, Tiffany?” I ask.

“Glad you asked” she magically appeared which didn’t even shock me. Nothing scares me anymore. 

The only way I know Tiffany must be real because I still carry my scars.

“It is. I have come to deliver your final challenge”

Finally the last one. 

“You will spend ten days here on earth. During those ten days you will convince Mary that you are Francis”

“That’s it? No burning in hell” I laugh. “Almost like you’re making it too easy” 

“ None have ever succeeded.”

Then she takes a mirror and I see someone else. Someone with long brown hair, crooked teeth. 

“ What have you done to me” I gasp.

I touch my face. It feels the same. It just looks …

“Not so easy anymore, 

-

“I thought not” she smiles.

“ Best of luck Francis, see you in hell” she disappears.

Her words echo in my head. I can’t get them out. I am doomed. I lay on the soft bed of grass with the sun shining on my face. Ten days, I think. This place, this field in the middle of nowhere I have never seen before, it so beautiful.   
I walk around. It is blooming with flowers, with hope. Hope is so cruel. I can’t take my eyes of it. It smells so fresh. It makes you forget everything and just admire it.

I must find Mary. 

She is the sun to this earth and she is here somewhere. I must find her even if she never finds me.

I pick up the mirror Tiffany left me. I stare at the reflexion. “ Hello … Frederick” 

“You are doomed, Frederick. But not I Frederick. I will bloom as do the flowers on this field”

I did not burn in hell for nothing.

\---

I have walked for hours not one house, one person, even a sign of life have I seen. I don’t even know where I am. Or where Mary is. I pray to God she is in Scotland in her rightful place.

I hear a winney of a horse. “Help” I shout. “ Is someone there?” Can it be? It is carriage. A lord steps out.

“My Lord, may I be your servant, for payment I only ask for a ride in your carriage?” 

“ Get up, boy. What are you doing here ?” he asks.

I look around the endless field Iaugh “ I have absolutely no idea, my Lord” 

He looks at me and laughs

“ I like you. What is your name ?”

“ Frederick, my Lord” 

“ Stop calling me that Fred, I have a name” 

“ I am sorry, my Lord” I immediately apologize. I have never met a Lord like him. Maybe Lords are kind like him but have the need to show power in front of a king.

“ There you go again” he laughs.

“ It is Lord William McKegan”

“Yes, my Lord”

Wait, I have heard that name before …  
“ To you it is Will” 

“ You are Will” I gasp. Could it really be Will, Zach’s Will. 

But if that’s Will it means…. Zach hasn’t found him.

“ Yes, have you heard of me”

“ Zachary a friend of mine has spoke of you very highly, my Lord” I say, wanting to see how he reacts to the name.

“ Zach … “ He froze.

“ Of course you wouldn’t remember him, he was only a servant like myself sir” 

“ NO, No,no, no, no .... I mean um … no. I do remember Zach” He panics. 

“ A friend of Zach’s is a friend of mine. Hop in” he smiles. 

“ How can I be of service to you” he asks.

“ To me, I am the servant” I am confused.

“ I have bad news of Zach he was in an unfortunate accident some time ago, I’m afraid he is … dead” I tell him to confirm that I know Zach.

“Yes, I have heard” He says.

“ So, Fred where can I take you ?” He pours me a glass of wine.

I try to act as I have never seen such pleasures in life, even though I recognize the wine is made in France, not even the finest. “ I am going to see, her majesty Mary Stuart” I say.

He spits his wine in hysterical unexpected laúghter and it stains my rags. “You? Why the bloody hell do you think they’ll let you there? And how the hell if it hadn’t had been for me were you going to get there?”

“ I have my reasons” I reply, yet I haven’t thought of one. “How long is our journey?” I ask in hopes to turn the conversation away from me. “ Ten hours”. “ Where are you travelling my Lord?” I ask. “ Just Will, - I trust I can confide in you, or I must kill you” He says. “of course, Will” I smile.

“ I as I assume you have complicated past, no other reason can I think we would have found ourselves in the Land of Lost Hope, I am looking for a reason to live and I found you Frederick. I once lost someone very dear to me because I couldn’t help him, I want to help you - helping you makes me feel somehow connected to him. I think God is saying by helping you I’m helping him. I don’t believe he can be helped. I just need to hear what you know about Zach. That is why I was so entrieged by you. But you are quite the mystery Fred.”

Poor Will. I wonder has Mary moved on from me as it seems he hasn’t moved on. “ I hope we find what we are looking for” I say.

“ A toast to that”

“Yes indeed” we toast.

“ And to one less hour” he smiles.

…

“ Do you believe in re-incarnation Will?” I ask.

I don’t even remember what people on earth believe, I wonder what we believe in today.

“ I am afraid the power of evil and the devil is too strong such a miracle”

“ What if it wasn’t?”

“ I do not now. You must ask a priest”

“ Maybe I should”

“Why do you ask ?”

“ I don’t someone in my village claimed so” 

“ Zach, could he be reborn?”

“ I believe he would definitely deserve to be”

I’m keeping the conversation on him. I am doing pretty good.

“ Zach spoke of a girl Aedyt he intended to marry. I never met her. What was she like. I am sorry for asking too many question I am only curious”

“ I did. She died soon after Zach. She was desperate, charming and selfish to be honest. Zach was too good for her but he saw it the other way around”

“ I am sorry”

“Not your fault. Why don’t you tell me something good to lighten up the mood”

“ Something good” I ponder the question. I look out the window of the carriage I no longer see the Land of Lost Hope. I don’t understand why it is called that it was so beautiful full of nothing but hope. But someone somehow must have known it had none. We pass cows and small elements of life can be seen. Even far away villages. 

“ That you found me” I smile.

“ No that’s not fair. Tell me something I don’t know” I laughs.

“ Well … 

Nothing comes to mind I have no memories a commoner would have.

“ Oh, it’s so hard to pick one” I say.

I hear it starts raining. It’s pouring on top of us. I remember the day I boat a boat for Mary.

“ There was a girl once back in my village. She was so beautiful and she was very rich. So powerful. Her status was higher than mine. On the holiday where we set our regrets free I boat her a boat to write her regrets. That day all the land were equal. I wrote on the boat “ Just Mary” 

“Oh, that so beautiful” Will said “ I myself have since a very young age been all for equality”

…

And so they went on and on speaking for hours about memories. Francis obviously had changed them a little - I mean Frederick. William felt a connection to Zach through him. William didn’t why he didn’t know how but he had hope.

...

We finally arrived. Ten hours was not such a dreadfully long time as I had thought it to be.

“ Best of luck Fred ! I hope you find what you are looking for” Will hugged me when we were saying our goodbyes.

“ Same to you. Have hope Will” I said.

“ One last question Fred, what will you do if you fail”

“Die” I laughed but I was quite serious .  
“Forever a mystery” he smirked and he was off.

It is dark but I can see the castle. It is huge, like mine. It looks so cosy. It is so much like mine but completely different. The walls don’t look like they want me in. So near but so far away. I am nervous, I have absolutely no idea what to say. Should I ask them for a bed but I am unlikely to get one. Was my journey for nothing after all. I am having second thoughts now that I am finally here. 

The only thing that keeps me going is the possibility of Mary being in there. 

“ What is your business here” the guard asks me. 

“ I am here to see the queen. I only wish to serve her and advice her. I ask not for gold only for a bed”

“It is late the queen does not wish to see admirer’s at this hour” he answers.

Very well I sit down next to him and smile. I close my eyes and lay on the wet grass. For Mary I will wait. What is one night in the cold compared to burning in hell.


	6. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first real day in the castle begins. How will Francis's plan play out -> find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An hour before my deadline (some here might now I had promised this chapter by monday so here it is)
> 
> I worked very hard. It was the hardest one yet to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)

Day 2 

 

Mary is eating breakfast. On the other side of the ever so long wooden table sits James. “Sister, it has been five years actually today is the anniversary of it, correct? I know you grieve dearly but for the good of Scotland have you even considered any potential husband from the list I gave you ?” James asks while sipping his freshening mint tea. “ That was yesterday, James” Mary replies shortly. “ Should I invite them to the next ball. Is that alright with you?” James asks gently. “Go ahead. Doesn’t bother me” 

 

Lucian rushes in “ Your majesty, there is a man outside who wishes to speak to you”. “ Well I have a few things to take care of first Lucian would you ask him to wait ?” Mary answers carelessly “ He has been waiting the whole night, but I will tell him. If it’s that important he’ll probably wait a few hours longer” Lucian laughs. “The WHOLE night?” she is shocked. “ Yes, I told him to come back in the morning so your highness wouldn’t be disturbed but it seems he has slept outside and now he is still there waiting” Lucian replies. “ Then I must see him immediately” she says promptly. “ Did you not have something to take care of ?” Lucian asks. “ That can obviously wait. Please take me to him”

So the queen rushes in her morning robe to the gates of her castle to see this mysterious person who has been waiting the whole night to see her. 

Francis pushes his wet blond hair back to see who is coming toward him. “Mary” he gasps. She is in a silky morning robe. It is a new one. He wants to kiss her like he would if he were Francis. He runs to her, he remembers their lips cannot collide. He puts his head on her shoulder and his arms around her. She is shocked but he can’t see that. “Off, get off you peasant” the guards drag him away from the surprised Mary. 

“ What is the purpose of your visit?” Mary asks him.

Francis rubs his head, he hadn’t thought out his plan that far yet. “ I would like to work for you, your highness”

“Her majesty’s staff is full” the guard replies. Mary nods. 

“ Well you see I am not only a servant I am a political advisor and I will work for free. You see … I’m an apprentice so I would only be here for nine days.”

“ Who is your master” the guard questions me. He doesn’t seem to believe my story.

“William McKegan, sir” 

“I’m afraid you must return to your master, apprentice”

Is this how it ends. I really see for the first time how it must be like to be a peasant. They act so polite but instead all they could say is get out. And so there is nothing I can do. Nowhere I can go. 

I am so STUPID. I had a stupid plan. Tiffany has won. 

 

I start walking away from them. I don’t no where. I don’t no places in Scotland. 

“ Wait” I hear a voice behind me.

Mary rushes in her elegant robe to me. “ What is your name ?”

“Francis” I say. What does she want with my name?

“ Francis, come with me. I believe I can relieve one of my servants for a nine day holiday” 

My heart starts racing. My legs are shaking. I gasp “ thank you Mary”. I look at her. What a kind queen she is. I cannot stop grinning. I’m not doomed after all ! I hug her and then I remember she is queen and let go. Oh God I did it !!! I really did. I’m dancing around.

“Oh,” she gasps when I hug her. 

I follow Mary and her guard to her castle. It is so huge. So full of life. I still can’t believe it’s real. That it’s not one of Tiffany’s set up’s.

…

I find it so mysterious and entrieging that this apprentice would wait the entire night to see me. I suddenly feel embarrased walking around in my morning robe. Today I don’t do my morning routine. I don’t ride to the chapel to pray. And I don’t cry. Instead I help Francis the apprentice find some clothes.

I still feel weird about the hug. And him calling me Mary instead of your majesty. I wonder what village he comes from. “ Here” I hand Francis a white shirt. “Thank you” he smiles. He takes off his torn covered-in-mud shirt. I stare. It’s like my eyes are locked. When his tight abdominal muscles flash my heart skips a beat or two. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t look” I turn away but the image is already locked in my head. Looking away I hand him a pair of trousers as well. He laughs “I love how discreet you are”.

…

 

“What do you think” I ask Mary when I am dressed. “ Much better” she smiles. I notice that she is still in her robe. “Shouldn’t you … “ I ask. “ Yes, God you’re right. Do you mind?” She panics. “ Not at all” I smile and step aside. She turns around. But I can’t close my eyes. Her robe drops. She is almost naked. I look at her beautiful bare skin. I can’t take my eyes off her. For a moment it feels like nothing has changed at all. She is deciding between her red and black dress. She takes the depressing black dress. “ I think red is more your colour Mary” I accidently say aloud. “She turns around and gasps “You looked”. “I-I, I’m sorry” I mumble. “ Get out” She yells. “Wait - let me help you with your dress” I ask. “ Fine” she mutters angrily. 

 

“ Do you believe one can be reborn” I ask as I am tightening her corset. 

“ No that is a childish belief” she answers briefly.

“Why not ?”

“ I don’t know what they taught you in your village but the Pope himself says there are two fates hell and heaven.”

“ But what about them who die young. Don’t we deserve a second chance?”

“ What …”

“ You see Mary I know this sounds impossible, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t true. I solemnly swear I speak the truth. I am Francis and I am your husband. I was given a second chance” I tell her.

She just stares at me with her mouth open. “ How dare you insult me like that! It is one thing to watch a woman a QUEEN change but it is another to INSULT HER DEAD HUSBAND” She screams. I jump out of fear. 

“ I-I-I can prove it” I mumble.

“ Well, shouldn’t this be fun” she says sarcastically.

“Alright apprentice I will ask you one question and if you get it wrong I will execute you. If you want to back out now is your chance” She warns me.

“ Fire away” I smile.

“ What did I say about your name ?”

“ Look who’s insulting now” I laugh. “ I remember you said Francis is a girl’s name when I said you had crooked teeth” I smile flashing all my teeth to her. 

“ Get out”

“ Yes, your majesty”

I leave.

“Hello I am Adam” A servant greets me.

“ Francis” I shake his hand.

“ You must be the apprentice” he says.

“Correct”

“ Thank you so much Francis. You will be taking my place so I can visit my family and still get paid” He hugs me tightly.

“You’re most welcome” I reply.

“ Now let’s go over your chores shall we ?” Adam says cheerfully.

 

So Adam and I walk around the castle. Adam has a lot of work for me such as: everyday I’ll start my work at the stables feeding the horses then I’ll clean the stables. I have then several options like polishing the nights’ armour, cleaning the rooms in the castle and working in the kitchen.

When we get to the kitchen Adam says “ Francis á little tip - better make friends in the kitchen if you want your lunch” 

“ I’ll try” I say.

“ You know I wish I could’ve been an apprentice, I mean you get to try out different jobs and you have more freetime but you get the same payment. We haven’t had an apprentice in sometime because of the war. How long will you be staying here ?”

“Nine days, sir”

“Oh, I thought you’d stay longer. How much do they pay you?”

“None. I said I’d work for free”

“Oh well then I truly thank you for doing my work. I haven’t seen my family in a year”

I help Adam pack up and I can’t help but be happy for him. Oh the joy on his face when he left to see his family. Adam doesn’t even now we’re both about to see our families. 

...

I walk into my throne room. The privy council is already gathered. Their eyes widen as I walk through. “Mary, what a bold choice. The dress is beautiful I haven’t seen you wear many colours lately” Mathew says. I look down at my dress. It really is beautiful. Oh God, it is very exposing. The back has absolutely no fabric and the front is quite open. I could as well walk here half-naked.

“Francis said I should wear it” I try to smile.

“Bloody good choice from this Francis” Mathew says.

 

I cannot really concentrate during the meeting. At first I’m angry at this “Francis” but then as minutes which feel like hours here go by I start to laugh at the trick Francis pulled on me. And a smile grows on my face. It stays throughout the meeting. 

“ Does Scotland have enough troops” I ask them.

“ No she doesn’t , your majesty” James says.

“How many does she have?”

“ 1500”

“ How many more could she need?”

“ Another thousand”

“ WHAT …” 

“ Lord Buckingham would you be so kind as to leave for France to asks king Charles for troops”

“ Of course your majesty. I will gather a few men”

“ Immediately” I point to the door.

I dislike Lord Buckingham the most , he probably thinks I favour him because I always send him on missions but I just want him gone. I don’t even feel like worrying of such things as war. 

“ What were you smiling about back then” James asks me.

“Oh it was nothing, there was just this funny apprentice” I say.

…

Adam told me I can start my real work tomorrow, today I can explore the castle, in other words find Mary.

And in the main hall she is, surrounded by dukes and duchesses,servants and guards. 

“ Checkmate !” She shouts. 

The duke looks humiliated being beaten by a woman. I remember Mary really was rather good at chess but so was I.

“ I challenge you” I say to her.

She looks up at me, from head to toe “What could you possibly know about chess”

“Let’s find out” I say as I confidently sit on the duke’s former seat. 

We play for hours. She is quite surprised. She would have won but she didn’t see my night was coming for her king just two moves away. Instead she moved her queen. “ Checkmate” I smile.

She is speechless “ --- congratulations” she mumbles.

...

“ The winner gets a prize right?” Francis hints.

“ Well, … I believe I can spare you a little bit of gold if you follow me” Mary says.

“ No, no, no, your majesty I do not seek gold” Francis quickly corrects her.

“ What do you want” she asks irreatateadly 

“ Time. Come with me” he takes her hand.

They walk around the castle. To Francis everything is green and full of hope which he speaks of highly to Mary. “ You know Mary when you live here everyday you forget all the beauty around you. It is all so important. But we people forget how important it is. And everything you do every little moment of happiness you do not see. You only think of privy council meetings as important but it’s not. All of this is. You must remember that” 

He says. 

She thinks about it. Very wise words. “ How do you remember?” she asks.

“ The trick is to have a reminder”

Curiouser and curiouser. 

“ So what is your reminder”

“You”  
-  
-

-  
“ Me ? “ she stops. 

“ All this is nothing without the one you love. Nor nothing is the clouds no man has seen without you” he says.

-

“Don’t you have work ?” she interrupts the moment “ Why am I even spending time with you”

“ because you lost” he smirks.

“ You are right, not many do get to spend time with you or even meet you, SO why do I?

“because you won” she says and they both burst into laughter. 

\---

When I get back I’m really hungry I proceed to the kitchen in hopes of making friends. I tell some of the kitchen servants how I beat Mary at chess but they laugh at me. They say I’m a bloody bad liar yet all I did was tell the truth. Merida says “ Whether you speak the truth or you lie you have a bloody good story” and so I get to eat soup with her. It tastes absolutely delicious. I don’t even remember eating back on the cloud.

 

Mary forgets about all the favours she owes the nobles, all the deals, the contracts.All she wants to do is go to bed. She prays. She asks God if resurrection is possible. James comes in. They talk about the things they did that day. Mary is smiling.She doesn’t even notice. It comes so naturally. “ Do you remember everyday how beautiful our land is” she asks James. They have a long discussion about it. Mary tells him Francis’s point of view. James is confused why she is talking to him.

Yet James is happy “ I haven’t seen you smile like that in a very long time sister” he comments as he leaves her chambers.


	7. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the paths of Francis and Mary cross again? What is Tiffany's story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took some more time than the other ones next week I'll probably have a new one coming out again. Anyways enjoy :)

I have eaten breakfast. Eva asks which dress I would want to wear today. “Surprise me” I reply. She picks a three-layered long-sleeved bright blue dress. I love it, I haven’t worn it in a long time. I wear my blue pearls with it. 

“Who is the new servant, everybody is talking about him?” Eva asks.

“ Oh, he’s an apprentice he’s only here for 8 days covering for Adam” I reply.

“How come you say everybody is talking about him ?”

“There is a rumour he beat you at chess, your majesty”

“That’s rubbish” 

I go to the stables to get my horse Lily. I’m surprised it is so warm outside. The sun is shining on my face and my blue dress is glowing. It is so bright I can’t see the stableboy. “ Morning Mary” I hear him shout. It can’t be anybody else than “Francis” I gasp. 

“ Sleep well?” he asks. “ Yes” I answer. 

“ So did you only come to greet me or do you need something” 

“Just morning routines. I am going to the chapel to pray” 

“ Well my work only starts at 10 o’clock so can I join you ?” 

“ I’m afraid not I’m a catholic queen” 

“ So am I. A catholic not a queen” he laughs.

“ Well … I suppose so” 

...

Francis goes to ready the horses for them. He helps Mary hop on. He has a little trouble because he hasn’t been on one in five years. She giggles. 

“A little help” he asks when he has finally given up.

“Aren’t you quite the king of France” she laughs and helps him to hop on. Then she hops on Lily. 

“ I am just haven’t ridden one in five years”  
They ride, Francis following Mary. 

“Have you said any rumours of me” Mary asks. She is very bothered with it.

“ No, why would I” Francis immediately replies.

“ Very well” she says.

They ride through the woods. Mary goes smoothly through the tree but Francis is hit by almost all of the branches. The ride is very uncomfortable for Francis but he doesn’t mention it. He almost forgets it when he is talking with Mary.

Each and every second Mary becomes more curious of the apprentice. Although as queen she cannot be seen showing even intellectual interest in an apprentice, but now she is not queen she is just Mary and as Mary she says “You’re quite the mystery Francis, you know that?”

“ I like to think of myself as an open book which you clearly refuse to read” he says.

“ I feel like we’ve met before. There is something about you, I cannot put my finger on it”

he smiles. “ But you Mary even though I know you, you always grow so much”

“ So I am no mystery”

“Not in the slightest” he jokes

“Tell me something about me that no peasant could know”

“Mary Stuart you have dark secrets as have I. I do not judge you for them. You murdered Conde but I my father”

She gasps.

“ Alright I’ll not tell you anything intellectual I will only say the Mary I know stands up to people and stands by her values. She charms every man with her beauty but she is faithful to one. - is that what you wanted to hear” 

Mary is speechless. The rest of the journey they ride in silence. When they are at the chapel Mary asks the only logical explanation she can think of “ Are you a seer ?” 

“ If I were I seer I could see your future not your past” 

He has a good point. She really doesn’t know what is so odd about him. She has enough to worry about so Mary decides not to think about it.

They get on their knees. All the memories the feelings rush through Mary. A teardrop runs down her face. She doesn’t move. She remembers how she wished for Francis to see the cozy white chapel. That Francis should have come to Scotland with her, but he never did. 

Francis gazed at her. She looks at him. “ It is going to be alright” he says as he reaches his hand to wipe out the teardrop on Mary’s face. He strokes her hair and she leans on his shoulder. 

After crying on his shoulder she suddenly lifts her head up and she prays. 

…

They get on their horses and begin their journey back home.

“ Why do you come so far to pray ?” he asks.

“ I don’t know. Guess I like to ride”

“ Tell me is king Charles a good king ?” 

“ He is doing well I believe given the circumstances. It was quite a shock for him that a war broke out between the catholics and protestants so quickly after his reign had begun. “

“ As long as he’s alive and well” 

They ride on the trail that goes through the woods although Francis resists. He spots a lake.

“ Mary. Stop”

“What now ?”

He jumps off his horse and helps her down. “ We don’t have to go yet. We should stay for awhile. “

“ No we must. As queen I tell you we must”

“Look around you can’t you see the lake so full of life and can’t you hear the birds singing” 

“ I am sure they will be singing at court too”

“You’re such a bore !” he pouts.

“excuse you” 

 

“ A BORE !” he screams playfully aggressively in her ear. 

Within a second she pushes him into the water. He laughs he dries his eyes and looks at says to his queen “ Mary Stuart what a mystery you are”

“I believe we are tied, checkmate”

“Not quite” he laughed as he dragged her in with him.

“ It’s actually quite warm” she comments.

“Where did you learn how to swim ?” She asks.

“ You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” he said as he didn’t want to ruin the moment by beginning to explain who he really is.

“ Oh god my dress will take forever to dry. We really must go now” she rushes him.

They ride back to the castle. On the ride back she can hear everything clearer.

“ May I help you change Mary wouldn’t want the other servants to see you like a soaking rat” he jokes.

Mary waits in her chambers. Francis brings her a long black dress. He finds himself clothes too. He doesn’t bring her shoes. 

“ Where are my shoes ?” Mary asks once she is dressed.

“You won’t be needing them?”

“Pardon ?”

“You’re it” he pokes her and runs down the aisle. 

She stands there, confused. “ So I see we are playing tag” she mumbles to herself.

She runs down the aisle. Francis runs and runs Mary has almost caught him so he makes a left turn and speeds up. Dead end. “ Tag ! You’re it” Mary says and runs away.

When Mary runs through the hallways the don’t seem like the lifeless grey hallways they are. It all feels like France. She sees the french paintings hanging on the walls. The funny looking portrait of the late king Henry. She loses track of time and only runs freely.

She tries to play fair because her opponent isn’t as experienced with the hallways as she is. She only runs on the long main hallways. 

She passes quickly by people. One she didn’t notice and she bumps into Lola. Once she bumped into her reality literally hit her. “ Milady ?!” 

Lola blocks her “ Where are you going Mary ?”

“No time to explain Lola or he will catch me” she breaths heavily.

“Who “ she looks shocked “ Should I alert the guards” 

Francis rushes in. Lola is blocking Mary. It’s too late. Francis runs in so fast and forgets to slow down thus knocking down Mary and Lola.   
He quickly gets up and helps the ladies up as well. “ I-I’m sorry I just got caught up in the game” he says.

“ Mary is this man troubling you?” Lola asks as politely as she can.

“ Oh no, not at all he … is my servant “ she quickly explains.

“What about Eva ?”

“She … actually he, Francis is in … training” 

“Oh, how long mr … ?”

“ Higgens … Francis Higgens. For nine days today is my second, Lola”

“How did you know my name?”

“Lucky guess” he chuckles.

“ I told him” Mary lied.

“ Alright but seriously Mary why the bloody hell aren’t you in the map room. You were supposed to be there hours ago. It’s midday for Christ’s sake.” Lola shouted at her. As Mary started running there Lola stopped her and they walked in gracefully.

“ You’re late”

“No, you are simply early” she looks back at Francis and smiles.

“ three hours early” 

The man closes the door and Francis is left standing in the hallway. 

“ Well haven’t you got work to do”

“No, actually” 

“Fantastic. I’ll give you some” Lola smiles.

Francis is pointed out to the gardens. It is getting a bit chilly and the wind is biting sweeps through his body.

Before Lola goes Francis says “Wait”

“What now apprentice are you telling me you don’t know how to grow crops?”

“ How is your son ?”

She stares into his eyes curiously. “ He is fine”

 

…

Francis is very inexperienced in common field work so he sticks close to a young boy as if he were helping him but he was in fact learning from him. Some laughed at him. He worked for hours without taking a break. 

Mary watched him from her window when her meeting was over. “Isn’t that the apprentice” Eva commented from behind pointing at the clumsy boy with the long dark hair. “Yes” Mary replied.

“ I heard he is a catholic like you and I” she continued.

“true” Mary smiled.

Eva had heard much more than she let Mary know. She knew how they had run off somewhere in the morning and how they had caused confusion in the hallway later in the afternoon.

“ I found these paper things you can play with I heard your cousin already knows how to play with these” she said as she showed Mary a deck of cards.

“Yes, they are called a deck of cards I haven’t played cards in a very long time”

“You know I’ve always wanted to learn how exactly these should be played. Can you teach?” Eva smiled.

“ I suppose I can, although I may be a little rusty” she laughed.

Mary shuffled the deck of cards and Eva closed the billowing curtains of the window Mary had been watching Francis from.

Mary started off by explaining each card and its value. When she got to the queen and the king Eva said:

“Aren’t men so arrogant valuing themselves higher than woman. You should know Mary I value you over any king any day”

“You wouldn’t be such a bad queen yourself Eva” Mary smiled. Eva reminded her of her younger self how she had such courage to spit out even the most strongest “wrong” opinions. But Eva was still just a girl. She was full of hope she watched how her eyes glowed with hope and love.

“Oh I don’t know maybe if I married you” she giggled and gently placed her hands on Mary’s shoulders.

They both started laughing. Mary laughed louder. It was the funniest thought she had heard in her lifetime. Eva laughed but tried to catch her eye but she failed because the queen was laughing so hard.

“But for a second really imagine what it would look like - she was cut out by her own laughter

“Oh when my brother dearest seeks me a husband so, so eagerly and I would run away and marry my servant”

Eva forced a smile on her face. “Well I someone must go tell the apprentice to get some sleep” she said as she opened the curtains.

“ Good night your majesty” she said softly as she tiptoed away closing the old wooden door behind her.

She was very friendly toward Francis. She told him he could go get some rest and that he could continue tomorrow. She was very touchy at first Francis had mistaken her for a whore. Eva knew Mary was watching because she could see the light from her window still shining. 

“Don’t be a stranger she whispered in his” and so she walked back to the castle.

Francis was very confused. He stared at his new reflexion thinking what was so attractive in his new face”

“You fool” Tiffany laughed.

“What do you mean” he turned around and couldn’t believe his eyes that it really was in flesh and blood, Tiffany.

“Nobody is falling in love with you after all you’re not the queen of scots” she giggled.

“You know what troubles me so, what do you gain when I lose” 

“Good question. One I won’t answer”

“Fine. What about your sister, Victoria”

For the first time Tiffany is speechless. She can’t use even one of her famous irritatingly tesing fraises. 

“How did you know ?”

“Well it’s all a blur”

“Very well, I can’t disobey the rules if I wish to win” 

“The rules ?”

“ Over a century ago we lived on earth just like you. Victoria was the elder sister. Mother always favored her because she was so much prettier than me. I never felt like I belonged in my own house. I waited and I passed time developing my escape plan. Victoria acted as the perfect child but only I knew she wasn’t. 

One day Victoria became ill. Seriously ill. But there was a cure. It involved several difficult challenges and eventually I found it. A girl appeared in front of me and she informed me the prickly flower would make anyone who would eat it immortal.

Immortality? I can only take so much of Victoria. I never get anything but that day I decided I would not let her have it. I ate it. I deserve to be immortal.

Well, it didn’t go quite as I thought and long story short I am the devil and she is the angel. So Francis I am cursed and I would want to end this immortal tournment someday so never ever say I am pure evil- “

and for the first time he saw her cry and he felt bad for her.


	8. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the power couple is sepperated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:  
> Scottish english /english 
> 
> las - boy  
> lassie - girl

When Francis appeared at Mary's door he saw Eva there. Eva stared at him "Francis, oh my, you must be mistaken" she said in a dramatical tune. "Let me help you" she smiled her signature evil side-smile. The door made a screaking as Eva closet and just before it slammed he saw a glimpse of Mary. And that was all he saw of her that day her pouched lucious lips and her lost beautiful glare that could capture one's soul. All she needed was to glare at a man for a second and he was hers. 

Francis was directed to the fields and he a small heavily built man roughly tossed a shovel to him. He worked with another, well an actual apprentice, Eli. He was quite liked the boy. Eli was much younger and had red curls that covered his green eyes. His face was covered in hundreds of freckles and his skin looked like it had been in the sun way too long. Eli spoke little. Suddenly Eli asked Francis whom he would be taking to the ball. "the what?" was his instant reply. So Eli explained that there was a ball rumoured to be held for Mary's guest, Lord Darnley. "Her cousin ?" 

Francis said he didn't know. All he knew was who he had to ask. If she wouldn't come with him, there was no use in him going at all. Eli was taking a girl named Sarah."Sarah is a maid" he told Francis. They discussed each others pasts. Eli was quite curious why such an "old" he used man bothered working as an apprentice. Francis hated lying. So he spoke the truth " Affairs of the heart, brother"

When they finally had their break Francis rushed into the castle to find Mary. He couldn't resist Every bone in his body was telling him -ask her. Mary was at a conference to his disappointment. He came back late. Eli complained he had worked for two whilst Francis had been taking overtime on his break. Francis made a joke about younger men having to do the chores of the elder people. It was dark. Getting colder by the hour. Francis could see Eli's hands shaking. He gave the boy his gloves. He couldn't remember why he had gloves in the first place - he just did. Francis wasn't sweating anymore, though he wasn't cold either. His body was exhausted. His back was sore , he never understood back in France why the servants and the lower class were always complaining about their backs, now he did. As Francis stretched his back Eli asked about his absence. Once again he replied "Affairs of the heart"

"Who's the unlucky lassie?" Eli joked.  
"I believe I was the unlucky las because my lassie was at a conference"  
"Sounds important"   
"She is"  
"So, who is she?" he demanded.  
" You wouldn't believe me"   
" Try me"  
"Mary"  
" Pretty name"  
" Mary aye, what does she do?"  
" She is our queen"

Eli gasped. His shovel dropped on the soil. He stared at Francis mouth open. After awhile he started mumbling something. " M-m-m-m-m-ary he could make out"

When the day was done he and Eli shared a room. The quiet Eli wouldn't stop bombarding him with questions. 

"HOW?!!?"

"Eli before I can tell you anything you must swear to me, swear to God, not to speak a word of what I'm about to tell you to a single soul" 

"I swear"

" I am - to be precise if you will- was the king of France" 

And so Francis explained everything. And when he finished to his great astonishment Eli said "I believe you". 

"The question is how the hell are we going to make her believe you" He jumped right into problem solving.

" I DON'T KNOW" he bursted into tears and collapsed on Eli's lap. Not once had he cried in this life, in Scotland. He thought how strange it was to let everything he was holding in, in front of this stranger. After some time Francis asked Eli why he believed him. To that Eli replied his mother was a seer, though Eli said he had not inherited any of her traits he had strong instincts. 

 

... - Mary- ...

 

The meeting had finally ended "One more thing, your majesty" - "Make it quick Dickson" Mary snapped. "It's Dickerson" he corrected her. " I don't care, Dickson" she snapped again. As the recorder of these events I must tell you Mary wasn't usually like this. Not at all. She didn't make fun of even the people she didn't like so much like Dickerson. The man was a - well as Mary said- dick. "Yes, your majesty. Do you accept Lord Darney's formal request to be his companion to the ball." It bothered Mary as it would have all women that a man wanted to lower her status in this manner. " Correct the Lord - he means my ball and he would be as my companion being said so I accept his humble request" She sighed. She walked out with her ladies. 

Eva had made her bed. "How was your day, majesty?" she greeted her formally. "Well, thank you" Eva shut the curtains. She was about to leave when Mary asked " Why haven't I seen Francis all day?" Eva was caught off guard. Mary could see from the way her eyebrows struggled that she was thinking very hard. Her restless hands scratched her neck as she spoke " He has been very busy. Your majesty will be delighted to hear that the crops have been feeding the people marvelously thanks to him and the other apprentices " she stammered. "Very well. Please inform sir Higgens he will be needed tomorrow morning in my chambers at eight - sharp. 

"Why" Eva asked softly. " Personal assistance, of course. Now you must be off to bed immediately if you wish to get your beauty sleep" Mary said. Eva bowed and left. Mary wasn't usually like this. Mostly she was casual. Eva knew it was the doings of Francis Higgens. And she was right. Mary missed Francis so much, she didn't even know and if she didn't she wouldn't admit it.


End file.
